


The Start of Something New

by demonofabove



Series: Lost on the Road of Life [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonofabove/pseuds/demonofabove
Summary: Kakashi is a senior at Konoha High, and barely talks to anyone.Then he meets the new kid, Iruka, and he starts speaking with his heart.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Lost on the Road of Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556869
Comments: 26
Kudos: 79
Collections: KakaIru 2019 Mini Bingo!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first mini-bingo fic, written for the High School AU prompt on my card! I used to read high school AUs all the time as a kid; so writing this has been such a nostalgic experience. Hope you enjoy! :D

  


Iruka was nervous, but excited. He was a junior high school student, and had just been transferred over to Konoha High, one of the top five best schools in the region. It was his first day; and he was starting right in the middle of the school year, a couple of weeks after the term had begun.

He looked around at the people in his class uncertainly. Were these people really in grade nine? Everyone was so tall, even the girls; and he felt like the smallest person in the room. If being new didn't make him stand out, his height definitely did. And his pristine uniform. He had to have the brightest shirt there, since it was brand new.

"Hey, who are you?" a girl with deep purple hair asked.

"I'm Iruka. I'm new here…" he said.

"And here I was thinking you've been sitting next to me all year and I never noticed." she teased. "I'm Anko, by the way."

"Nice to meet you." he greeted absently.

He was distracted by a boy with silver hair reading something with a bright orange cover in the front corner of the classroom. His face was hidden by a dark bandana; and he had a mysterious aura about him. As he flicked to the next page, the boy's eyes flickered over to his; and Iruka smiled at him. After a second, the boy returned to his book, as though nothing had even happened; but Iruka noticed a subtle two finger salute as he finished turning his page, which intrigued him.

"Don't get your hopes up. That's Kakashi; and he doesn't really talk to anyone. He's been like that ever since his best friend got killed in a car accident."

Kakashi stiffened. Did Anko really have to tell everyone that? Can't there be just _one_ person who didn't know, who didn't pity him?

"You really shouldn't be telling people stuff like that, you know." Iruka reprimanded.

"Stuff like what?"

"Like the accident. It's insensitive."

He'd hated it when people started talking about his parents' deaths at his old school - it was one of the reasons he had transferred in the first place; and he couldn't imagine Kakashi wanting people to share his business around, either.

"Well, it was in the news, so it's not like it's some big secret." she shrugged. "But if you don't want to talk about it, tell me about yourself. How'd you get that scar across your nose?"

"Anko!" Iruka scolded. Had he not just said to stop being insensitive?

"I'm only kidding." she chuckled. "I like you. We should hang out some time."

Their conversation was cut short when a man with bright blonde hair and crisp blue eyes walked into the classroom. He was clearly the teacher, but he looked so young - he had to be in his twenties.

"Good morning!" he greeted cheerfully. "How is everyone today?"

Most people were too busy chatting to themselves to notice, so he only received a few mumbled responses. The teacher didn't seem too worried about it; and put his stuff on his desk, paying particular attention to Kakashi.

"Morning, Kakashi." he greeted.

"Hmn." he grunted, continuing to read.

"Not in a good mood, I see…" the teacher sighed. "Did you at least bring the homework I set over the weekend?"

"Nope."

"And why not?"

"My dog ate it." Iruka suppressed a snort. Who in their right mind would use that as an excuse?

"If you didn't do it, you could have just said so…"

"It really did get eaten this time, though."

After he had scrunched it up and molded it into a ball to play fetch with, that is… But Minato didn't need to know that.

"Kakashi, we've talked about this…" he said sympathetically. "There's not even a whole year left until you graduate - please just bear with the rules a little longer."

"There's more important things than rules, Minato…" he grumbled, closing his book and resting his head into his desk while he waited for the lesson to begin.

"Minato?" Iruka whispered to Anko.

"Yeah… That's Mister Namikaze, but Kakashi knows him personally, so he calls him by his first name. They bicker a lot, too - almost like they're siblings." she explained. "He's kinda cute for a teacher, don't ya think?"

"U-Uhh…" Iruka blushed.

"Don't be shy. Everyone thinks he is." Anko commented. "Mister Namikaze is like, barely out of high school, so it's not that gross." 

"If you think so." He didn't typically go around thinking about whether teachers were cute or not. Besides, Mister Namikaze was a man, and he did not like guys. A least, not that he knew of. Iruka's train of thought suddenly stopped, and his gut began to churn, as adrenaline seeped into his veins.

"Wait, did you just say Namikaze?" he asked in a panic. "What class is this?"

"Uh, grade twelve maths?"

"Oh, shit!" He exclaimed in horror, rising from his seat. "I'm in the wrong class!"

The hum of laughter spread through the air as Iruka rushed out; but none was so loud as Anko, who's cackle seemed to pierce through all the other voices - she was really enjoying this.

"Sorry!" he called as he ran out.

"Poor kid… I hope he finds the right classroom." Minato said.

"Idiot." Kakashi muttered.

But, he supposed, a mildly interesting idiot. Kakashi couldn't think of anyone else who could tell Anko off, and get away with it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Iruka liked his actual classmates; and had instantly clicked with a guy named Tenzou who looked really shy and a little shut off, but turned out to be very friendly and quite sociable. Tenzou had invited him to sit with him at lunch, and he decided to accept his offer; but after the bell went, Tenzou had given him directions, and ran off, saying he had no time to explain, but he'd be there soon. It was strange; but with nowhere else to go, he figured he'd head to the destination and see what would happen. Or at least try to.

Iruka was pretty sure he knew where he was going; but Tenzou's directions were really vague - he had said 'the bench under the tree', and seemed to point in two directions at once. While Iruka was trying to find it, he spotted a wisp of bright hair in his peripheral vision, and noticed Kakashi reading by himself, on a bench under a tree. He wasn't sure if that was where he was supposed to be, but it matched Tenzou's description, so he decided to join Kakashi while he waited.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked as he approached.

"Do what you like." Kakashi said, not looking up from his book.

He didn't say anything else; and Iruka felt a serious tension and awkwardness in the air that made him uncomfortable.

"I'm Iruka." he eventually said, trying to ease the atmosphere. "And you're… Kakashi, aren't you?"

Kakashi didn't say anything, and flipped a page.

"It's rude to ignore people, you know…"

"Look," Kakashi sighed, "I heard Anko talking to you this morning. If you're here because of what she said, please leave. I don't want your pity. I'm fine."

"I'm not here for any of that sort of drama - I had enough of it at my old school. If you must know, I'm actually waiting for someone, and this is supposed to be where we're meeting." he muttered. "I was only trying to be friendly…"

"Hmn." Kakashi hummed in response, flicking to the next page in his book. Iruka seemed tolerant for someone whose buttons could easily be pushed…

"Damn, I hope I'm in the right place…" Iruka muttered to himself, growing more uncomfortable and out of place as he anxiously scanned the crowd.

"You are."

"What makes you so sure?" Iruka challenged. "I didn't even give you all the information."

"Because if you're this worried about where you're supposed to be, Tenzou was clearly the one to give you directions."

"What? How did you know?!"

"Because he texted me earlier to say he wanted to invite you to join us for lunch."

"Us? You mean…"

"Yep."

Iruka didn't get it. Had Kakashi ignoring him been some kind of test? And if he knew that he was coming, why did he make that spiel about the conversation with Anko? What was he trying to do - gauge his character?

"Hey, Iruka!"

Iruka was distracted by the sound of his name, and looked up to see a scrawny boy with green and blue braces grinning at him - Tenzou; and towering above him was the fittest, most muscular guy he had ever seen, carrying his and Tenzou's backpacks over his shoulders. He looked like a hardcore jock; and it honestly wouldn't have surprised him if this guy said he's going to the Olympics to compete in, like, everything. Actually, it wouldn't surprise him if he already had.

"I nearly went looking for you!" Iruka called out as Tenzou approached. "I thought I might have been in the wrong spot. Again."

"No, this is it." he laughed.

"Yeah, Kakashi just told me."

"Really? He actually spoke to you?"

"You say that like I've never spoken in my life…" Kakashi muttered, turning another page in his book.

"Well, you haven't been, lately." Tenzou said.

"That's because I have nothing to say."

"Of course not." Tenzou sighed and turned his attention to Iruka.

"Anyway, sorry I ditched you. Gai can be a hard person to catch sometimes; and I wanted to get to him before someone else did - he told me earlier that he wanted to meet you, and I thought he'd forget if I didn't grab him."

"Don't worry about." Iruka waved off. He turned to Gai. "It sounds like you're pretty popular."

"Ha, ha, ha! It's not popularity that keeps me busy, Iruka, but sportsmanship." Gai grinned, holding up his thumbs in what Iruka would describe as a 'nice guy' pose.

"Oh no, here we go again…" Tenzou muttered, hiding his face behind a hand.

"As the Green Beast of Konoha High, I have a duty to my fellow athletes to train hard and be the best that I can be; for what better reason is there to improve yourself, than to challenge and defeat a rival?"

"R-Right. Do you have a rival?" Iruka asked uncertainly. Looking at this hulk of a guy, he doubted there would be anyone who could match him in sports.

"Why, of course I do!" Gai declared heartily. "There are plenty of worthy competitors around, but none rival me so much as dear Kakashi, here."

"Really?" Iruka asked in disbelief, glancing back and forth between Kakashi and Gai in surprise.

"Yup!" Gai said proudly. "He's a genius, too. I would be very surprised if he didn't make dux when we graduate."

"Top of class, maybe, but not dux. I'm not involved enough to be dux."

"Well, that can change any time, you know." He slapped a heavy hand over Kakashi's shoulder, making Iruka cringe when he heard the thud.

"Ow." Kakashi said blandly, continuing to read. Or was he pretending now? Iruka couldn't tell.

"You should join one of the sports clubs, then." He suggested. "You, too, Iruka. We are always looking for new members!"

"Ahh… I'll see." Iruka answered politely.

"Gai, don't harass him with sports stuff - it's his first day."

Iruka was mildly surprised that Kakashi had spoken up for him - he seemed like the sort of person who kept to himself.

"Alright… But how about you and I compete in a friendly challenge in exchange. Our scores are currently even, and I would love to see if my extra training has paid off."

"Fine. Meet me at my car tomorrow, after school." Kakashi sighed, closing his book. "We're going for a drive."

He got up, and grabbed his stuff, slinging his backpack over his right shoulder; and met Iruka's gaze, revealing a curious set of steel-blue eyes, and a scar running along the left side of his face, from his eyebrow to below the dark bandana that disguised the rest of his features.

"Iruka, you owe me for this." He said, holding up a signature two finger salute as he disappeared.

A few seconds later, the bell went, warning everyone it was time for another class; but Iruka didn't move - he had been transfixed by Kakashi's gaze, and was still trying to comprehend his actions.

"I'm so confused… What just happened?"

"You just got accepted into the group, that's what." Tenzou grinned.

"It's strange to see dear Kakashi so lively." Gai commented with a seriousness that didn't seem to suit his over-the-top personality.

"Lively?" Iruka questioned. He had to be kidding - Kakashi had been anything but.

"It usually takes a lot of convincing before I can get him to accept one of my challenges - he's never accepted one the first time I've asked before." Gai turned to Iruka with a bright smile. "Perhaps you have re-awakened his youthfulness."

"But I didn't really do anything…"

"Maybe it's something you didn't do?" Tenzou shrugged. "Whatever the case, I'm glad everything worked out. We're all childhood friends; and it's nice to have someone new in the group again."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Iruka, are you free? Kakashi has his challenge with Gai now. You should come and watch."

"They were serious about that?"

"Yeah. It gets really intense." Tenzou said.

"What do they usually do?"

"It's different every time. They're at the car park discussing it now - let's see what they've decided on."

In the parking lot, despite the flurry of activity, Kakashi and Gai were easy to spot. Kakashi was leaning coolly against a slick, silver sedan that made Iruka's jaw drop. He wasn't good at recognising car models, but could tell just by looking at it that it was expensive, and definitely out of the price range for a high school student. And if that wasn't enough to draw attention, Gai was standing beside it, wearing the most outlandish green sports outfit Iruka had ever seen in his entire life. He really didn't know what was more distracting.

"Hey guys!" Tenzou called, unfazed by the scene.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted with a two finger salute.

"Hello, youthful spirits! Are you ready for yet another magnificent display of rivalry between dear Kakashi and I?"

"I guess? I don't know what to expect, really…" Iruka said.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Tenzou asked.

"Uh… I guess it would depend on what the challenge is." He answered uncertainly.

"We're going to the cliff." Kakashi said, unlocking the doors with a button, and then opening the driver's side to get in.

"Really?!" Tenzou's eyes lit up with excitement. "You haven't done that one in ages! I love watching you guys climb!"

"The cliff?" Iruka asked cluelessly as everyone piled in - Gai and Kakashi in the front, and Tenzou in the back, behind Kakashi.

"Hop in, and I'll show you." Kakashi said.

It was a relatively quick drive to their destination; and before he knew it, Kakashi had slowed down and pulled into a parking space. Looking out the window, the first thing he noticed was the giant cliff face, towering at least a hundred metres high. The first third of it was concave from erosion; and then the next was vertical, how it was supposed to look; and finally, the last section curved outwards, almost like there was a face poking through. Seeing the terrain made him wonder what kind of challenge they were going to be doing - Tenzou had mentioned climbing, but that looked like it'd be very difficult. Iruka let himself out of the car, and caught up with the others.

"First one to get to the top and tag Iruka wins."

"And if I lose, I have to climb back down again!" Gai declared.

"Huh? What? You're climbing the entire thing?!" Iruka gawked.

"Well, yeah. That's what we came here for." Kakashi shrugged. "Go to the top so we can start."

"Why am I involved?" Iruka asked in confusion. "And how am I supposed to get up there, in the first place?"

"Don't worry, there's a shortcut." Tenzou said. "Come with me, I'll show you where."

Iruka was lead to a hidden dirt track through a patch of forest that snaked up a hill. He couldn't see the end of the track because it was too steep, and hesitantly stepped towards it.

"Just follow the trail, and you'll reach an opening at the top."

"Aren't you coming up, too?"

"No, I want to watch from the ground this time. And I'm counting them in."

"Right. Will they be okay?" Iruka asked as he was ushered up. "It looks dangerous. What if they fall?"

"They've done this a million times before, it'll be fine - trust me."

"Okay, then…" Iruka wasn't convinced, but he hoped nothing would go wrong.

Although the climb was steep, it was much easier than he was expecting; and he reached the top in what he felt was a reasonable time. He stepped out into the open and looked around at the view as he walked to the edge of the cliff. He could see all of Konoha, including the forests beyond that hid the city; and he felt like he was on top of the world.

"Iruka!"

He followed the sound of his name, and saw both Gai and Tenzou waving at him. When he waved back to acknowledge them, Gai joined Kakashi by the base of the cliff, and Tenzou's voice bounced off the cliff face again.

"Ready, set… Go!"

Kakashi and Gai started climbing as soon as Tenzou finished the countdown, and were moving faster than anyone Iruka had ever seen in his entire life. They climbed the rock wall with so much ease it looked like it was as easy as walking; and much to his surprise, they were evenly matched with each other. It was such a close race, and it was filling him with adrenaline.

"Come on, kick his ass!" he shouted down to them.

At that point, Iruka hadn't decided who he was rooting for, but his words seemed to encourage both Gai and Kakashi; and they somehow climbed even faster, reaching incredible, definitely inhuman speeds. He was absolutely stunned watching them scale the cliff. He finally understood why Gai was nicknamed the Green Beast, and why Kakashi was his rival - they were amazing.

When they were near the top, still evenly matched, Iruka stepped back from the edge of the cliff and waited in the centre, ready to be tagged. Two hands suddenly slammed over the top of the cliff at the same time, and before he knew it, Kakashi and Gai were hurling themselves over and quickly picking themselves up in a race to the finish. They sped towards him faster than anyone he'd ever seen; and Kakashi's bandana untied itself and flew off as he charged forward. His step didn't falter; and when he was a few paces away, he leapt forward with his arm outstretched.

The movement propelled him slightly faster than Gai, and he finished first, touching Iruka's shoulder; but he couldn't slow himself in time, and the force of the impact sent Iruka stumbling back. His feet slipped beneath him, and he reflexively reached out for something to hold onto; and as Kakashi tried to save him, he came tumbling to the ground, too, landing right on top of him. The only one safe was Gai, who barely managed to avoid the fall as he tagged Iruka on his way past.

"Shit, are you okay?" Kakashi asked, studying Iruka in concern.

"Yeah, I'm…" Iruka's voice caught in his throat when he looked up at Kakashi.

_Oh. He's gorgeous._

Kakashi's face was several inches away; and with his bandana gone, Iruka could see everything, from his entire scar, to the mark by his lips, to his perfect jawline. Iruka wanted to reach out and touch his face, and feel the texture of his skin, but he couldn't move - he was stunned. His butterflies got stronger the longer they maintained eye contact; and Iruka's cheeks were growing hot. Kakashi's cheeks were flushed, too; but Iruka couldn't tell if that was just from the challenge or not.

"Let me help you up." Kakashi murmured, quickly rising, and then extending a hand. Once Iruka gripped hold, he was hoisted up; and he thanked Kakashi as he dusted himself off.

"What an exhilarating race!" Gai beamed, joining them. "The springtime of youth is truly upon us!"

"You two were fantastic! I couldn't believe how fast you were going!" Iruka grinned.

"Who were you calling out to?" Kakashi asked.

"Ah, I didn't really have anyone in mind. I was in the moment, and that just kinda came out." he laughed sheepishly, running a hand along his ponytail.

"Safe move, not taking sides." Kakashi commented as he grabbed his bandana and brushed it off to put back on.

"Who won the challenge?" Gai asked.

"You were both so even throughout the race, I wasn't sure if there would be a winner… But it was Kakashi, by a split second." 

"Ah, ha, ha, my dearest esteemed rival has bested me in yet another challenge! He certainly earnt that win today." Gai grinned, slapping a hand over Kakashi's shoulder. "And because I lost, I must now climb back down the cliff, and train for our next challenge. See you both at the bottom!"

With that, Gai disappeared; and Kakashi and Iruka were left to themselves.

"That was amazing. Where did you learn to do that?" Iruka asked curiously, walking beside Kakashi as they trotted back to the trail.

"Some friends and I used to be in a search and rescue club. We were going to take it further, so we trained together all the time."

"Wow! That's awesome!" Iruka exclaimed. "After what I just witnessed, I think you would be great doing something like that!"

"Maybe, but I can't anymore…" he said broodingly. "It was a team thing; and my team is gone."

"Oh…" Iruka said, briefly wondering if he was referring to the friend he had lost. "What do you want to do instead? You're in your final year at school, aren't you? What's next?"

"Who knows?" Kakashi shrugged. "Get lost on the path of life, and someday find my way back?"

"Oh. Well, I think I want to work with children. I just don't know what profession yet. Maybe a teacher?"

"You might end up teaching Minato's kid, then. His wife, Kushina is pregnant; and their baby is due later this year."

"I bet they're excited. Do they know the gender?"

"They just recently found out they're having a boy." Kakashi said, livening up again. "They want to name him Naruto."

"Naruto, hey? I'll look out for that name if I end up being a teacher." he grinned.

Iruka was really enjoying Kakashi's company. It was the most vocal he had been since they met, and he seemed genuinely interested, if not a little excited, about discussing his teacher's family. Iruka felt like he was getting a snapshot of the person Kakashi was when he was completely carefree; and he was curious to see what else he'd discover about him.

"Hey, pass me your phone for a minute." 

"O-Okay. Here you go." Iruka said uncertainly, handing over the battered flip phone he'd had for a couple of years.

"You need a new phone." Kakashi commented as he opened it up.

"It's only the outside that looks bad. The rest works just fine." he said sheepishly. "What are you doing, anyway?"

Kakashi shrugged, ignoring him as he continued to press on the keys. When he was done and navigated back to the home screen, he gently folded it and handed it back.

"You have my number now. Text me if you ever need anything."

Iruka quickly opened it again, and tapped away at the buttons on the keypad, trying not to grin like a maniac. When he was done, he subtly watched Kakashi after his phone chimed, studying his expression. Beneath the bandana hiding his face again, Iruka could tell that he was smiling - it was in his eyes. Kakashi shook his head and slid his fingers across the screen of his smartphone, mainly using his thumb to navigate; then pocketed it as he jumped past a small ditch along the track.

_I: Hey.. It's Iruka :P_

_K: You're keen. Miss me already?_

_I: Totally. It's not like I can see you or anything *rolls eyes*_

_K: ;)_

It wasn't the longest text conversation Iruka had ever had, but it was one of the most important.

It marked the start of something new.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a month and a half since Iruka started at Konoha High; and he had made himself at home with the group. Gai wasn't always around; but even without him, they could get particularly rowdy. Kakashi was the quietest of them all, but he was the reason they got so loud in the first place - he always seemed to know what to do or say to start him or Tenzou off; and this time, the bait was that bright orange book he carried around everywhere.

"No! Iruka, you don't want to do that! Trust me!" Tenzou exclaimed, reaching out to try and save him.

"It's only a book. If Kakashi's reading it out here, it can't be that bad, can it?" Iruka asked, moving over to Kakashi's side.

"I'm warning you, Iruka; you really don't want to look at it." Tenzou tried again.

"Now I'm really curious."

Iruka rested an arm behind Kakashi's back as he slid so close that their bodies were touching, and leaned into him to see the page that he was on.

_He shivered as his shaft became slick with saliva. That tongue was doing all sorts of things to him, twisting and twirling around in all the right places; and as it went further down, licking everything in its path, tasting every part of him, the teasing was becoming unbearable. He thrust his hips forward, and let out a groan as his dick slipped completely inside…_

"Is that porn?!" He exclaimed, turning beet red.

"Told you not to look!" Tenzou laughed.

"No, it's a romance." Kakashi said, flipping the page. Iruka subconsciously shifted a little closer to Kakashi, curiously following along to the next page.

"What's even going on there? I mean, is he with a girl, or guy? I can't tell with the pronouns."

"A guy with a guy? What?!" Tenzou asked in horrified interest.

"Well, it's not specified in this part. Come take a look."

"No, thank you. Kakashi can keep that book to himself." he blushed.

"You're so prudish - it's not like you're not going to lose your virginity just reading sex scenes." Kakashi commented with a shrug.

"Yeah, just look at you." he jabbed.

"Touché."

"Wait, you haven't lost your virginity?" Iruka asked curiously.

"Nope."

"But you're attractive!" Iruka blurted.

After an awkward three second silence, he realised what he'd just said, and his face went hot. He was in a panic, and felt like his heart was exploding.

"I mean, like, you're really good looking, so who wouldn't want to sleep with you?" he tried. Kakashi looked at him and raised an eyebrow, and Iruka's heart was pounding even faster as he replayed what he had said in his head.

"Wait! That came out wrong!"

"Iruka, if you've got a crush on Kakashi, just say so." Tenzou teased. 

"I do not have a crush on him!" Iruka blushed in mortification. "I was just trying to say that because Kakashi is a tempting guy, I thought he'd lost his virginity already."

"Oh, god, that was even worse, wasn't it?" he said, burning with embarrassment. "Please excuse me while I go die in a hole."

"Maa, I don't mind - you can keep telling me how hot you think I am. Who knows? I might even eventually say it back." Kakashi winked, playfully pushing him with his shoulder.

"Kakashi and Iruka, sitting in a tree; K-I-S-S-!"

"Shut up, Tenzou." Kakashi and Iruka interrupted in unison, which only sent him into a fit of giggles.


	5. Chapter 5

As the first round of due dates for the semester rolled around, Iruka and his friends had become quieter, and more serious; and Kakashi in particular was often gone during lunch to work on assessment at the library. Being in his final year of school, his future was riding on his grades; and although he was often lazy and hadn't done any homework in years, he did put a lot of effort into his assignments. Kakashi still hadn't decided what he wanted to do after school, but with the grades he was getting, he had so many options. Iruka didn't want to disturb him while he was working, but he missed having him around, so he occasionally joined him in the library; and even if they didn't always talk, it was still nice to have him by his side.

"Hey, are you free tomorrow night?" Kakashi asked out of the blue.

"Huh? Tomorrow is Saturday, isn't it?" Iruka reflected. "Yeah, I should be. Why?"

"Minato and Kushina were supposed to see a movie together, but they had to cancel their plans; so they gave me the tickets they pre-purchased instead." Kakashi said. "I was wondering if you'd like to go with me."

"Yeah, that sounds great. What are we seeing?"

"Tales of a Gutsy Ninja. It's supposed to be really good."

"You mean they've made the book into a movie now?!"

"Wait, you've read it, too?!" Kakashi asked eagerly. "The one by Jiraiya?"

"Yes! I loved it!"

"How can you not?! It was perfect."

"Yeah. I can't wait to see how they've done the movie!"

"So it's a date, then?"

"Huh? A date?" Iruka's heart skipped a beat, and a blush crept onto his face.

"It's just an expression." Kakashi said nervously. "But, I mean… If you wanted to… I wouldn't be… opposed."

"Us. On a date… I-I think that would be nice." The more Iruka imagined it, the hotter his face became. "Yeah… Let's make it a date."

"G-Great. Well, uh, text me your address so I can pick you up." he said awkwardly. "The movie starts at seven, I think."

The bell chimed, interrupting their conversation; and they started packing up, ready for their last class for the day, and week. After just admitting that they wanted to go on a date, they were more hurried than usual; and had everything packed within two minutes. Once they were out of the library and ready to part ways, Iruka turned to Kakashi.

"I guess I'll… see you tomorrow." He smiled shyly.

"Y-Yeah. Don't forget to text me." Kakashi said as he disappearing into the crowd.

"I won't!"

A blush settled into Iruka's cheeks, and he got butterflies as he thought about his weekend plans. How the hell did he even land a date with Kakashi? And was anything going to happen?

One more sleep, and he would find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Iruka was getting nervous. Kakashi would be arriving any moment; and he still wasn't ready yet. Well, he was; but he was fussing over how he looked, hoping he was appropriate for a date. He was standing in front of a full-length mirror, trying to figure out whether to tuck his crimson red collared shirt into his dark blue jeans, or leave it out to be more casual. In looked nicer for a date, but out would be more suitable for the cinemas.

A knock at the door put him in a panic, and he quickly decided to leave it out. He took one last look in the mirror, fixing up his hair, which he'd let out, and was hanging by his shoulders; and when he decided it was good enough, he hurried over to the front door, making sure he had pocketed his wallet and keys along the way. When he stepped out, Kakashi looked up to greet him; and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow. You, um, look nice." Kakashi complimented shyly.

"Thanks." Iruka blushed. "You look good, too."

Kakashi had gone for black jeans with a patterned blue button-up shirt that brought out his eyes; and it looked like he had tried to style his hair with some gel. Despite dressing up, he still wore a bandana over his face, but that only added personality to his outfit; and Iruka could say with all honesty, that he was definitely attracted to him.

"Shall we get going?" Kakashi suggested, trying to steer the attention away from himself.

"Y-Yeah. Let's go."

When they reached the cinemas, they stood awkwardly near the waiting lounge, reading the list of snacks and drinks. Most of it was expensive; and Iruka was grateful that he didn't have to buy a ticket, too.

"Do you want anything?" Kakashi finally asked.

"I was just going to get popcorn and a drink, probably a slushie or something."

"Wait here."

"What? Wait, no! Kakashi, where are you going?!"

"Just stay there." he called back.

"You'd better not be buying me anything!"

When Kakashi returned, he was holding two drinks and hugging a huge box of popcorn under one arm; and seemed to be smiling contently beneath the bandana around his face.

"Here's your drink." he said, passing over a brown and pink mixed slushie. "And we're sharing the popcorn."

"How much do I owe you?" Iruka asked, going for his wallet.

"Nothing." Kakashi said, placing his free hand on Iruka's arm.

"What? But you just paid for my food."

"That's what you do on dates. Come on, let's go in before the good seats are taken."

"R-Right." Iruka blushed.

The cinema they were sent to was quiet, and there were plenty of seating options for them to choose from. Iruka looked along the back row, and the middle section was already taken, so he guided Kakashi through to a quiet corner along the wall, instead - it wasn't the best seat in the room, but it was private enough for a date. 

Once they were settled, Kakashi pulled his bandana down to his neck, and caught Iruka watching in surprise.

"What? I've gotta eat somehow."

"It's just, you never show your face at school, so…"

"Well, if I did that, you wouldn't get to enjoy it all to yourself, would you?" he winked.

"I guess… not." Iruka blushed.

By the time the lights dimmed and the opening trailers started, most of the seats in the cinema had been filled, with the exception of a few patches near the front, and a small section near them. It was like people had purposely left the area around them free; and Iruka hoped it stayed that way - the privacy made it feel more like a date. Not that Kakashi hadn't done enough to make it obvious.

During the movie, he had continued to flirt, finding excuses to touch him; and it hadn't taken long for the popcorn sitting between them to disappear so they could be even closer together. Iruka had been incredibly nervous at first - he'd barely come to terms with the fact that he was attracted to guys, liked one, and was on a date with him; but just leaning against Kakashi with his arm around him had taken all of his worries away.

Before they knew it, Tales of a Gutsy Ninja ended, and the end credits were rolling; and as the lights turned back on, Iruka sat up again, a little dazed, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the brightness. It hadn't felt like an hour and a half at all, and he wondered where all of the time had gone. 

"I guess I'd better take you home." Kakashi said. "Did you enjoy the movie?"

"Yeah. It's not as good as the book; but I still liked it."

"Movies never are as good." 

"What did you think of it?"

"Maa, I don't remember half of it. I got a little distracted." Kakashi said, looking at Iruka as a smile danced across his lips.

"Surely I'm not that interesting." Iruka blushed.

"You don't know how wrong you are."

The drive home was quiet as Kakashi and Iruka reflected on their evening together; and when Kakashi pulled into Iruka's driveway, he jumped out and raced over to the passenger door, hoping to get it before Iruka did - he had read in one of his books that he was supposed to get the door for a date.

"Thank you." Iruka blushed as he stepped out.

"Any time."

"I um, had a nice night. Thanks for, uh, paying for my food and stuff." Iruka fumbled awkwardly. "We should go again sometime. If you want."

"Y-Yeah, I'd like that."

Iruka was feeling more awkward with every second that passed. It was easy to end an outing with a friend - he could just say bye and then go; but he couldn't do that on a date. Well, he supposed he could, but that just didn't feel right. The only problem was, he didn't really know what he should say or do instead.

"So, uh, I guess I'll see you on Monday." he said hesitantly.

"Yeah..." It appeared Kakashi didn't know how to end the date, either.

As the tension built up between them, Iruka felt the pressure to make a decision; and, not letting himself overthink any longer, stepped forward to wrap his arms around Kakashi in a warm embrace. Kakashi pulled him closer; and when he was released, Iruka lifted himself up on his toes, and went in for a kiss on the cheek. He pressed his lips to Kakashi's skin for a few seconds, then lowered himself again, blushing as he looked back at Kakashi's flushed face and surprised expression.

"Good night." he smiled, stepping back. He was more than satisfied with that.

"N-Night." Kakashi responded in a daze.

When Iruka walked away, he could still feel tingles where Kakashi had touched him, as though he had never left; and his cheeks grew hot as he wondered how Kakashi was feeling. He smiled to himself when he closed the door behind him, as everything hit him at once - he had just gone on a date with Kakashi, and it had been amazing. If he had a crush on him before, he wondered if what he was feeling now had developed into something more. Iruka's phone chimed, and his smile grew even wider. It was Kakashi.

_K: I really enjoyed myself tonight. Would love to go on another date with you x_

_I: Same here. When can we go?_

_K: Soon?_

_I: Soon. <3_

_K: <3_

Iruka felt his heart pounding through his chest. Could Kakashi get any cuter?


	7. Chapter 7

"Morning, gu-" Tenzou stopped in his tracks.

Kakashi and Iruka were sitting close together, stealing glances at one another when they thought no one was looking; and they weren't talking, like they'd never met and were waiting for someone to break the ice.

"Morning, Tenzou." Iruka greeted, relieved for the distraction.

"Uhh, what's up with you guys? You're acting really weird." he commented, feeling a heavy tension between them. "Did you have a fight or something over the weekend?"

"No, we haven't fought."

"Then, what's going on?" he asked curiously.

As Iruka opened his mouth to reply, someone else's voice filled the air, interrupting his thoughts and making him forget what he was going to say.

"Oh, Kakashi, hey!"

Iruka looked around and saw Mister Namikaze grinning as he strode towards them.

"How was the movie? Did you find someone to go with?" he asked when he got to their bench.

"It was good. I went with Iruka."

"Couldn't find a date, hey?" he teased.

"Um, he was my date." Kakashi mumbled embarrassedly.

"Oh, sorry." Minato said, slightly surprised. "How did the date go?"

Kakashi's eyes flickered over to Iruka, and the moment they made eye contact, they looked away, trying to evade everyone's gaze. Iruka was going red, and he wished he was wearing a bandana, too, to hide his blush.

"Ah, I see." he smirked knowingly. "Young love is adorable."

"M-Minato, don't say stuff like that!" Kakashi half-heartedly glared.

"Hey, it's nothing to be embarrassed out." he smiled, ruffling Kakashi's hair, much to his dismay. "Believe it or not, Kushina and I used to be like this, too, when we first got together. Have you kissed yet?"

"Ugh, go away!" Kakashi groaned, pushing his hand off his head.

"Well, whatever the case, I'm glad you boys enjoyed yourselves." he chuckled, unfazed by Kakashi's antics. He turned his attention to Iruka, who had been watching their interaction, embarrassed but intrigued. 

"Welcome to the family." Minato said warmly. "Don't hesitate to speak to me if you ever need anything, or if you just want to chat. Kakashi can be a handful sometimes." he winked.

"Uh, t-thanks."

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Kakashi mumbled. As though on cue, the bell rang, warning everyone it was time for the first class of the day.

"I think we all do." Minato grinned, walking off. "Off to class, you lot!"

"I swear I am never telling him anything ever again…"

"He's only interrogating you because he cares about you." Tenzou said. "You're like a younger brother to him."

"Yeah, I know…" Kakashi sighed. "But I still hate it."

"Anyway, we should get to class. I can't afford to be late again."


	8. Chapter 8

Iruka was relieved when the last bell of the day finally went. His final class had been maths, and it had drained the life out of him; so he couldn't wait to get out of there. When he got out of the building, his eyes caught a flash of bright orange; and his attention was drawn to Kakashi leaning against a pole out the front. As Iruka approached, Kakashi closed his book and stood straighter, joining him as he walked along the path.

"What brings you down this end of the school?" Iruka greeted. "Did you miss me?"

"Something like that." he shrugged. "You usually walk, don't you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Do you mind if I come with you?"

"Not at all. Is something wrong?"

"No, I just… don't feel like going home yet."

"Oh. Well, feel free to stay with me as long as you like."

"Thanks."

Iruka had a feeling Kakashi wanted something, but he didn't pry - he knew he would say what was on his mind when he was ready. Instead, he continued along in a comfortable silence, enjoying his presence as he let his mind wander. They were about halfway to his place before Kakashi finally spoke.

"I'm sorry about Minato this morning… He can be kind of invasive sometimes. I should have known better than to tell him we went on a date."

"Don't worry about it." Iruka replied. "I do have to admit, though, I was surprised he got such a rise out of you - you're usually really good at keeping your cool."

"Maa, that always seems to happen when I'm around him." Kakashi shrugged. "Like sibling rivalry, I suppose."

"How did that come about? Do you know him outside of school?"

"Yeah. He used to lead my team when I did search and rescue. My team was really good with him as the leader, so we got to do more rescue missions instead of being in search parties all the time."

"Wait, like actual search and rescue? I thought you were talking about just some club."

"It's more of a volunteer organisation with people of all ages. The adults don't usually let kids get involved in rescue missions unless they can prove that they are capable, since some of the rescues are dangerous and messy; so most people end up being in search parties. You get training and stuff, though, and can get promoted to different ranks if you're in it long enough; so it's a proper thing."

"Wow, that's so cool!"

"Yeah, it was. My team was close, so we hung out outside of search and rescue, too; and Minato used to take us out all the time, and spent way too much money on us, like we were family." Kakashi said. "He still does stuff like that now; but it's only the two of us… And his wife, Kushina."

"What's she like?"

"Kushina is… fun and playful, and kinda short tempered sometimes; but also very protective and caring to those important to her. With her and Minato as parents, I think Naruto is going to be in good hands."

Iruka laced his hand into Kakashi's, smiling fondly.

"W-What?"

"It's cute, seeing you so talkative. You really care about them, don't you?"

"Well, they are practically family..." he mumbled shyly.

Kakashi and Iruka became quiet again as they walked the rest of the way to his house. When they arrived, Iruka stopped at the gate, and released Kakashi's hand unwillingly, suddenly feeling lost and naked without it in his.

"Well, we're here." he said awkwardly. "Did you want to come in, or…"

"I would, but I just remembered something important I'm supposed to be doing soon. I'm sorry."

"Oh, okay."

"But, uh, before I go," Kakashi said, suddenly nervous, "Friday afternoon, do you maybe want to go on that date I promised you?"

"Really? I'd love to." he smiled.

"Great. I'll pick you up at five."

"You have something organised? Where are we going?"

"It's a secret." he winked.

"What? No, come on! That's not fair! How am I supposed to prepare for it if I don't know what we're doing?"

"You'll be fine just as you are." Kakashi chuckled, reaching out to tuck back a strand of hair that slipped from Iruka's ponytail.

"Well if you're not going to tell me, can I at least get a hint?"

Kakashi considered it for a moment.

"Maa, let's just say I'm taking you to the place of new beginnings."


	9. Chapter 9

Iruka's week had been particularly busy. The end of term was coming up, and he was inundated with exams and assignments. He didn't have as many to do as Kakashi; but unlike him, Iruka wasn't a genius, and actually had to study and put in effort to get good grades, so he felt like he was spending just as much time working on everything. When Friday finally came around, he was ready for a break, and was looking forward to his date with Kakashi; but he still had to get through just a little more school, first - one more lesson after lunch, and he was free.

"Kakashi, let's do another challenge this afternoon!" Gai grinned, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Can't, I'm busy."

"Oh? Are you participating in an extra-curricular activity?"

"You could say that."

"That is fantastic news! What might you be doing?"

" _Some_ one _'s_ got a date with Iruka." Tenzou sang teasingly.

"And he won't tell me where we're going…" Iruka sulked.

"Ah, that! It must have slipped my mind that it was today. I will find you for a challenge another time, then, dear Kakashi!"

"Wait, you know about it? Gai, I'll do a challenge with you if you tell me what he said!" Iruka tried.

"I like your spirit, dear Iruka, but unfortunately, I have to decline."

"What? But you always want to challenge people! What about all that stuff about sportsmanship and rivalry?!" 

"I promised Kakashi I wouldn't say anything; and a promise of secret-keeping is a challenge I must never lose." he said in a brief moment of seriousness, quickly reverting to his usual grin right after. "But I am perfectly happy to challenge you any time just for the fun of it!"

"Never mind…"

"Maa, you must be desperate if you're trying to bribe Gai with a challenge." Kakashi chuckled contently, pulling Iruka into him.

"Shut up. I thought it would work." he blushed.

"It is possible to persuade him," Kakashi murmured in his ear, "but not if I get there first."

Kakashi gently pressed his face against Iruka's neck, and he could feel the outline of his lips through the bandana separating their skin. He was teasing him again, reminding him of the mouth he had yet to touch and feel against his own; and Iruka wondered if he would finally get his first kiss on their date. He really hoped so - there was no one he'd rather share his first kiss with than Kakashi; and he wanted that sooner rather than later.

Just a little longer until he'd find out if he'd get his wish.


	10. Chapter 10

Iruka was ready for his date before Kakashi arrived, and was hanging around his living room occasionally peeking outside - Kakashi would be there any moment. He didn't know where they were going, so he had opted for a smart casual outfit he could wear anywhere, this time with a button up long sleeve shirt that he had rolled into three quarter length to go with his jeans. Kakashi seemed to like his hair out, so he left it untied again, this time still wet from his shower.

Iruka suddenly heard a vehicle pulling up out the front of his house, and he tapped at his pockets, making sure he had everything - wallet, keys, phone; and once he had checked everything off on his list, he went outside, locking the front door behind him. When he turned to greet Kakashi, everything he was about to say was lost, and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Y-You're not wearing your bandana."

"I don't need it tonight." he smiled fondly as a light blush filled his cheeks.

"Does that mean we're eating?"

"We are going out for dinner later, but there's somewhere I want to take you first."

"Oh, okay."

As Kakashi drove them around Konoha, Iruka wondered where he was being taken. The only hint he had been given was that it was a place of new beginnings; and he really had no idea what that meant. Was it supposed to be some place sentimental to them, or was the hint more literal than that?

When the journey was over, Iruka had to admit he was a little surprised - they were at the cliff. He had only been there once before, and it never occurred to him that this could be a possible destination; so he was curious to see why they were there.

Once Iruka got out, Kakashi beckoned for him to follow; and as he suspected, they were taking the shortcut to the top. On the way up, he started reflecting on the first time he went there, and how he was in the very spot where Kakashi had given him his number. Back then, he never would have guessed he would be returning here on a date, with Kakashi of all people.

Although it hadn't been too long ago since he had been there, Iruka was hit with an instant dose of nostalgia when he stepped out onto the cliff's plains; and he looked out onto the horizon as he thought about the afternoon he was there. The sunset was colourful, splashing the sky in vibrant reds, oranges, and pinks; and he was mesmerised by its beauty. He hadn't realised he had stopped walking, until he noticed Kakashi watching him, waiting patiently.

"Come take a seat with me." he said, holding out his hand.

Iruka accepted Kakashi's hand, and let him guide them to the edge of the cliff, along a soft, grassy patch. He settled beside him, dangling his feet over the edge; and Kakashi put an arm around him, shifting closer so that they were leaning against each other as they looked out at the view of Konoha and beyond.

"Isn't this sunset nice?"

"Yeah…" Kakashi agreed.

They watched on in silence as the sky's colours gradually softened; witnessing the transition from summer brightness to the deeper coolness of winter, with hints of purple and blue seeping through. A light breeze swirled across the cliff, swirling across the edge; and Iruka relaxed into Kakashi further, enjoying the peaceful moment.

"I-Iruka, I have something I want to tell you." Kakashi said, suddenly nervous.

"Hmm?" Iruka sat up straighter and turned to him, studying his expression.

Kakashi's gaze was steady and sure, but behind it was an undertone of panic; and Iruka felt his heart suddenly start beating faster as he tried to read Kakashi and figure out his intentions.

"I've had feelings for you for a while now. More specifically, since the first time we were here together."

"You mean… That challenge? You liked me then?"

Kakashi nodded.

"The way your eyes lit up when we were competing; and then the way you were looking at me after… God, you were beautiful." Iruka's heart skipped a beat, and a blush crept onto his face.

"You saw, didn't you?" he said shyly. "That I… liked you, too."

"I couldn't miss it." Kakashi murmured, gently caressing Iruka's cheek with his fingers as he moved some hair away from his eyes. "You're so expressive."

Iruka gazed into Kakashi's eyes, and felt like he could get lost in them - there was so much raw emotion passing through his stare. He couldn't see any panic in his expression now - only decisiveness, and the connection to his heart and soul; and Iruka was hypnotised - there was something there that set his heart on fire, something that gave him butterflies.

"I've never liked someone so fast before… Or like this." Kakashi softly said.

"Like this?"

"Like I'm… falling in love." He blushed.

Iruka's heart was pounding wildly, and a warm shiver spread across his body, pulsing from his chest. Every word Kakashi said was effecting him in ways he never thought possible; like his very soul had resonated with Kakashi's voice, and was anticipating something else, something more.

"Iruka, will you go to my formal with me… as my boyfriend?"

"Kakashi, I…" Iruka nodded, becoming overwhelmed as an intense wave of emotion washed over him. "Yes. Of course I will."

Iruka only got a small glimpse of Kakashi's loving smile before he was pulled into a deep, passionate kiss - their first kiss, and his first kiss ever. With nothing to compare it to, he didn't know if it was a perfect kiss, but it felt perfect to him. Kakashi's lips fit so well against his it was like that was where they were meant to be all along; and Iruka pushed back against them, enchanted by the euphoria that was running through him. It was exhilarating being with Kakashi like this, as his boyfriend.

Iruka didn't know how long they had been kissing for; but when they finally separated, the sky had darkened, and there were more shades of deep purple and blue than oranges and reds. Iruka was in a daze, intoxicated by Kakashi's taste; and he leant into him, staring out at the horizon.

"The place of new beginnings, hey?" he said reflectively.

"Don't you think it's appropriate?"

"I do." Iruka said thoughtfully. "Being here like this, with you..."

"It feels like the start of something new."


	11. Chapter 11

When Kakashi finally returned home after his date with Iruka, he was in a daze. Everything had gone perfectly - better than perfect; and he couldn't be happier. He felt alive again, how he used to be before Obito died; and it was all because of Iruka, the new kid who had weaved his way into his life. A lot had happened since they first met, and he still couldn't believe that Iruka was officially his… But he was looking forward to seeing where their relationship would lead.

Kakashi pulled his phone out of his pocket with a smile, planning to text the boy on his mind - his _boyfriend_ ; but when he woke his phone, his smile faltered. His screen was bombarded with a stream of missed phone calls and hang up messages, all from the same local number; and his mind started to race as he was sent into a panic.

Who had called him, and what was so important they hadn't stopped trying to contact him? Had something happened?! The more he thought about it, the more worried he became; and he started to feel a little nauseous. Kakashi nervously opened his message bank, and hovered his thumb over the screen as he took a breath to steady his pounding heart; and when he was ready, he played the first saved message.

_Kakashi Hatake, this is the Konoha Police Station. We are calling in regards to Minato Namikaze and his wife, who have been involved in an accident. Please call us back as soon as possible._

"N-No, anything but that!" he gasped as his phone slipped through his shaking fingers, crashing to the floor like the world around him. " _Please_ be alive…"

"I can't lose you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next fic o.O  
> \---------  
> I am a mod of the Kakairu Rocks forum. It's a community for all kakairu lovers aged 13+, and there is all sorts of things to see & do, from perusing member fanworks and other recs, joining in with our weekly headcanon discussions, and participating in fun, exciting events! Please [come and check us out](https://kakairu.rocks/)! We'd love to see you there!


End file.
